Kiss in the rain
by HiimekoO3
Summary: Llovía. Bubbles apoyaba los antebrazos sobre la mesa del pupitre fingiendo interesarse en la clase. La realidad era que sus ojos se desviaban de rato en rato, capturando los labios de cierta persona. Boomer Him, al otro extremo del aula, poseía una comisura perfecta. Sonrió. Tenía una idea descabellada: Besaría a su peor enemigo bajo la lluvia, sin importar las consecuencias.


**Kiss in the rain**

**-Advertencia: Algunas malas palabras. **

**_-The Powerpuff girls no es de mi propiedad._**

* * *

Townsville fue cubierta por una densa capa de nubes obscuras que ensombreció la ciudad. Las nubes comenzaron por dejar caer pequeñas e insignificantes gotas, que fueron el inicio de un aguacero infernal. Las calles rápidamente se volvieron ríos y el viento se tornó helado.

Llovía como nunca antes en la ciudad, y para Bubbles eso era hermoso.

Situada en la última fila, a un costado de la ventana, Bubbles miraba distraídamente cómo las inmensas gotas de lluvia golpeaban las ventanas. Era imposible ignorar el sonido de su impacto contra el techo y no hacerla sonreír, pues esperaba el momento en que sonara la campana para salir a su encuentro con el agua.

–_Señorita Utonium. _

Sería más perfecto si el cielo relampagueaba. Cuando era niña le tenía bastante terror, pero ahora le era fascinante. Tomaría diversas fotografías. Siempre ha querido capturar un relámpago, pero tiene la mala suerte de no tener una cámara cerca cuando suceden.

– _¡Señorita Utonium! _

Le gustaría tener también sus colores especiales con ella. La lluvia le inspiraba a dibujar y en esos instantes, le hubiese gustado dibujar uno de sus deseos: Un beso bajo la lluvia. ¡Oh, sería tan hermoso que…!

–_¡Bubbles!_

La rubia abrió mucho los ojos y respingo en su lugar, apartando bruscamente la mirada de la ventana para posarla sobre el profesor de inglés. El hombre alto, de cabellera grisácea, y barba, miraba a la heroína de la ciudad con el ceño levemente fruncido.

– ¿Sí, señor Hoffman? –Pregunto tímidamente la chica, sabiendo lo que vendría.

–Si usted cree saber mucho y no le interesa la clase, puede retirarse. Nadie la obliga a estar aquí. –La voz grave y severa hizo eco en el silencioso salón. Bubbles se mordió ligeramente el labio cuando recibió la atención de todos sus compañeros con miradas compasivas.

_De hecho se mucho más que usted... _Pensó, pero no lo diría. Sería riesgoso y una falta de respeto. No era una mal educada. Ella dominaba perfectamente el inglés y muchos lo sabían.

–Disculpe señor Hoffman, prestaré atención. –Procuró que su voz sonara suave para convencerle. El simplemente asintió.

–La próxima vez que suceda, saldrá de la clase. –Advirtió y volvió a anotar sobre la pizarra. Una vez que no le miró, ella soltó un quedo suspiro.

Ese maestro era duro con todos los alumnos, incluyéndola. No le importaba que ella fuese una celebridad en la ciudad.

Su súper oído percibió unas efímeras risitas burlonas y no se contuvo a mirar por el rabillo del ojo, enfadada.

Uno de los pupitres al otro extremo del aula era ocupado por un joven alto, de cabellera dorada y unos profundos ojos de color azul eléctrico. Los pupitres a su alrededor eran ocupados por lindas chicas, todas ellas con sonrisas embobadas hacia él. Sus seguidoras.

Todo lo que él hacía, ellas le imitaban. Él la odiaba a ella, así que ellas también le odiaban, y reían de cada mala cosa que le pasaba.

Bubbles se armó de valor para mirarlo directamente. Sus ojos se conectaron por breves segundos, hasta que el curvó su sonrisa burlona y cruel. Ella, aunque supo que era bastante infantil, le sacó la lengua y volvió su mirada a la pizarra para anotar lo que escribía el maestro.

_Estúpido Boomer_. Pensó.

Habían pasado años desde que los Rowdyruff dejaron de atormentar a esa ciudad y decidieron "integrarse" o eso era lo que querían hacer ver. Ahora contaban con 16 años de edad, y aunque ya no hayan vuelto a tener una batalla, él parecía seguir odiándola.

Bubbles no le encontraba sentido. Ya no eran enemigos ¿Entonces por qué seguir peleando? Él era amable con las mujeres, menos con ella. Bubbles siempre había sido su excepción. Era la una chica en el colegio a la que molestaba, hacia bromas, tiraba de su cabello, le ponía sobre nombres, se le insinuaba para molestarla y muchas otras cosas que la dulce rubia desearía que no hiciera.

Ella no lo odiaba. No guardaba ningún rencor hacia él, pero su actitud acababa con su paciencia y su carácter dulce.

Boomer era agradable y divertido, o eso creía la mayoría del colegio. Como sus hermanos, él era muy codiciado por las mujeres ¿Y por qué no? Era bastante guapo. Su cuerpo muy bien trabajado, sin exagerar. Su cabello siempre brillante y desordenado. Sus ojos profundos e hipnotizantes. Y esa boca… ¡Uh, ha escuchado tantos rumores sobre esa boca!

Algunas chicas murmuraban por allí que besarlo era como subir al cielo. Decían que su lengua era traviesa y su sabor embriagante. Que sus manos se sentían tan suaves cuando recorrían su espalda y cintura mientras sus labios eran poseídos por los de él.

Eran bastantes los rumores. Decían que él no besaba a cualquiera, solo a las que él escogía, y que ser una de las seleccionadas era un gran halago, quizá por eso siempre estaba rodeado de ellas. Todas con la esperanza de poder saborear esos labios tentativos. Porque sí, Boomer Him poseía una comisura perfecta.

Los minutos pasaron.

Bubbles apoyaba los antebrazos sobre la mesa del pupitre fingiendo interesarse en la clase, pero la realidad era que sus ojos se desviaban de rato en rato, capturando los labios de cierta persona. Desde que había pensado en los rumores, jamás se le habría ocurrido como sería si él la besara.

¿Qué se sentiría si el joven la tratara como a una chica cualquiera?

La rubia una vez más, detuvo su mirada en sus labios, mientras él no se percataba de su atención. Eran unos bonitos, no tan delgados y de un color rosa pálido. Pudo notar que la punta de su lengua se asomaba de rato en rato por la comisura, como un tic cuando está pensando en algo.

Bubbles estaba muy segura de algo: Si no fuera porque él la trataba mal, ella también se hubiese sentido poderosamente atraída.

Boomer seguía ajeno a la mirada celeste, y continuaba anotando en su cuaderno. Entreabría sus labios por cortos segundos, se curvaban en pequeñas muecas cuando no comprendía algo, los relamía cuando estaba aburrido, y solo una vez los rozó con sus dientes. La chica se fijó en cada detalle, y él jamás la notó… pero alguien más si lo hizo.

–¡Utonium!

La voz del profesor volvió a resonar en el aula. La chica sacudió su cabeza saliendo de su trance y miró al señor Hoffman, bastante molesto.

–Se lo advertí, Utonium. –El maestro señaló la puerta del salón y la joven abrió bastante los ojos. No le habían sacado del salón de clases nunca.

–¿Qué? Pe-Pero…

–Fuera –Cortó de inmediato. La rubia le lanzó la mirada más suplicante que pudo, pero aquel hombre era inmune a la ternura de sus ojos. Se rindió. No sería bueno discutir con él, ya que no serviría de nada. Soltó un suspiro largo y lamentable y cogió sus útiles para salir. De todas formas, esa era la última clase del día. Lo malo es que la clase consistía de dos horas, y aun faltaba una.

Bubbles se levantó del pupitre sonrosada y caminó deseando no ser seguida por las miradas del resto de la clase. A mitad del trayecto, el maestro añadió:

–La veré la próxima clase. Espero que esta vez no ande distrayéndose viendo por la ventana u observando al Joven Him.

Los pies de la joven se detuvieron abruptamente como si estos si hubiesen transformado en acero, y su mirada se levantó involuntariamente, encarando a sus compañeros de clase. Algunos se cubrieron la boca para no dejar escapar una risotada. Otros le sonrieron pícaramente mientras hacían soniditos burlones. Las seguidoras del rubio la miraron con desagrado. Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos, sin saber cómo ayudarla. Y al final, estaba Boomer.

Sus miradas chocaron sin querer. Cobaltos contra celestes. El ex villano no tuvo ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero arqueó una ceja hacia ella, como una interrogante.

La heroína iba a protestar. Gritar que eso era una mentira, pero… ¡Demonios! La verdad es que no era una mentira. Sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta mientras su rostro se volvía color escarlata, y lo único que pasó por su mente fue desear que el suelo se la tragara.

No dijo nada. Recobró el control de sus pies y salió lo más pronto que pudo a paso atropellado, presa de los nervios.

Ahora sí, oficialmente, le desagradaba el maestro Hoffman.

* * *

Consultó su reloj y comprobó que faltaban solo 20 minutos para que las clases se acabaran. Decidió que sería mejor idea esperar a que sus hermanas salieran de su respectivo salón, así el profesor Utonium no se sorprendería de que llegara temprano a casa.

Se había quedado sentada en las escaleras que la conducían a la planta baja del edificio, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, dibujando, y pensando en lo que había hecho, y haría después.

Siempre le ayudaba dibujar. Era tranquilizador y relajante. Pronto estaba a punto de terminar su obra.

Todo era tan absurdo ¡Fue echada por primera vez de clase, y todo por fantasear con los misteriosos besos de Boomer! ¿Cómo pudo imaginarse a ella misma besándose con él, a su enemigo? ¿Por qué pensó que sería algo excitante besarlo? O ¿Por qué tuvo que quedársele viendo a sus labios?

Que idiota fue. Y además ¿Por qué no lo negó frente a la clase? ¡Debió haberlo negado! Ahora se burlarían de ella, o peor, creerían que estaba enamorada de Boomer.

Reprimió un gemido avergonzado de recordar al rubio mirándola antes de salir del aula… ¿Se habría dado cuenta que miraba insistentemente sus labios? ¡Sería sumamente vergonzoso! Solo lo miraba por simple curiosidad, nada más ¿Acaso es malo ser curioso?

Le daría mucha vergüenza ver de nuevo a su contraparte a la cara.

–Qué tontería… –Murmuró para ella misma.

Hizo presión en sus trazos, concentrándose en su dibujo para intentar alejar los pensamientos e ideas vergonzosas. Solo deseaba volver a casa, acurrucarse en su cama con todos sus peluches y ser arrullada por el sonido de la lluvia.

Ya se imaginaba que diría Blossom cuando le contara que fue echada del salón. La reprendería, seguro, mientras Buttercup reiría y tal vez se alegraría de ya no ser la única de las tres que ha sido sacada en medio de una clase.

No sabría que decirle cuando la líder le preguntara la razón. Sería penoso decirle que sus ojos quedaron prendidos involuntariamente en los lindos labios de su contraparte. Que la forma en la que los relamía distraídamente era imposible de no ver. Y que cuando su comisura se curvaba ligeramente hacia arriba, tomaban una forma bonita que no le daban ganas de ignorar.

Dio un último toque al dibujo y su obra fue terminada.

Algo andaba mal con ella, lo sabía, puesto que su dibujo consistía en un rostro, y no cualquiera.

Detalló perfectamente las facciones de Boomer Him. Hizo de sus ojos obscuros y profundos tal como él los poseía. De su cabello revuelto y empapado escurrían gotas pequeñas de agua. Su nariz fina con una pequeña curva, y al final su boca.

La joven rozó con cuidado los labios del dibujo. Fue donde puso más empeño, pero lamentablemente no le salieron tan perfectos como eran en realidad. Su dedo fue trazando suavemente el contorno de su boca, donde unas ligeras gotas resbalaban por la lluvia, haciéndolos más provocativos.

Sonrió, teniendo una idea descabellada nada propio de ella.

¿Y si lo besaba?

Se mordió el pulgar pensando en su propia pregunta.

La joven era inocente, pero tenía un lado coqueto que florecía de vez en cuando. Ella siempre había creído que Boomer era muy mono, desde que era pequeña, y solo pensar que es su contraparte, su enemigo, alguien prohibido… la idea le parecía interesante.

Las veces que le molestaba, ella prefería ignorarlo a devolverle el ataque ¿Y si solo por una vez, le molesta como él lo hace?

No se imaginaba pasar por los corredores y gritarle al rubio nombres patéticos como "_Boomy the Hottie",_ molestarlo con tirones de cabello, o pegarle notas ridículas en la espalda cuando no le ve. La rubia quería carcajearse por las escenas mentales.

No. Ella era tan buena persona que no sería capaz de hacer ese tipo de maldades.

Aunque, había algo que tal vez estaba dispuesta a hacer.

La campana del colegio sonó, dando por terminado el día de clases. Rápidamente las puertas de los salones se abrieron y gente se arremolinó en los pasillos. Bubbles guardó sus cosas y se levantó para no obstruir el paso, llevando en sus labios una sonrisita como el de una pequeña niña que está a punto de hacer una travesura.

* * *

Boomer levitó perezosamente frente a la puerta metálica de su casillero. Giró la combinación y esta se abrió de inmediato. Con aburrimiento introdujo los libros que no necesitaría, y cerró la puerta de un portazo, aunque jamás espero que detrás de ésta se encontrara con el rostro sonriente de la Powerpuf girl azul. No supo ni en qué momento llegó.

Boomer frunció el entrecejo una vez que reaccionó.

–Hola, Boomer – Saludó con tono afable, tal como lo haría con un amigo. El joven se contuvo a alzar las cejas con asombro. La llorona nunca iba con él, y mucho menos le saludaba con sonrisas. De hecho, ni le saludaba.

Mantuvo su rostro neutral.

–¿Qué? – Respondió con el malhumor colándose en su tono. Bubbles soltó una risita, claramente ignorando su fastidio.

-Oh, nada. Solo venía a hablar contigo, es todo.

–Bien, ya lo hiciste. Vete. –El Rowdy se colgó su mochila y pasó de largo a la joven. Fueron solo unos cuantos pasos los que dio, antes de ser interceptado por unos brazos que se aferraron al suyo en un abrazo. Boomer se tensó parando su caminar, y se volvió a la rubia que recostó su cabeza bajo su hombro, como un gesto cariñoso.

El ojiazul esta vez no disimuló su cara atónita y le miró como si se tratara de un bicho extraño.

–¡Oh! Que divertido eres, Boomer. –La rubia soltó una melodiosa risa, batiendo las pestañas exageradamente. – ¿Salimos del edificio? Aún sigue lloviendo y a mí me encanta la lluvia ¿A ti te gusta? Parece que sí. Tienes cara de ser amante del agua. Bueno ¿A quién no le gusta el agua? Siempre la estamos usando, lo cual es algo preocupante porque algún día puede agotarse y entonces…

Boomer dejó de escuchar su terrible parloteo cuando revisó a su alrededor, percatándose de que mucha gente los estaba mirando con ojos bastante curiosos y asombrados. Ellos jamás eran vistos juntos y ahora estaban acaparando mucha atención.

El Rowdy, algo nervioso, zafó su brazo del agarre.

– ¡Quítate! No iré a ningún puto lugar contigo. Vete a tu casa y deja de joderme. –Volvió a avanzar con paso firme como si su abrazo jamás le hubiera afectado, ocultando perfectamente su agitada respiración hasta perderla de vista.

El chico bajó las escaleras con naturalidad, siendo saludado por muchas personas, principalmente chicas. El rubio intentó corresponder a todos, aunque casi no hizo mucho caso. En su cabeza no podía explicarse el por qué su contraparte llegó de esa forma tan amena y le abrazó como si fuese una melosa novia.

El pensamiento le dio una punzada de nervios.

Recordó también cuando echaron a la chica de la clase por estarlo viendo, aunque él no se había percatado. Karin, la chica del pupitre de alado, le relató que la Super poderosa no dejó de verlo durante bastante tiempo, y eso era algo más que añadir a su desconcierto.

Casi al llegar a la gran puerta del edificio, se encontró con su hermano mayor recargado en la pared, mientras su sangrienta mirada observaba con repugnancia a su hermano mediano tragándose a una pelirroja en un fogoso beso. El rubio también lo acompañó en su horror.

–Mierda ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? –Bufó el líder, acomodándose la gorra y separando su espalda de la pared. Boomer no contestó– Vámonos de aquí, que Butch ya me dio asco.

Los dos Rowdys caminaron hacia la salida.

–¡Butch, mueve tu trasero aquí! –Gritó el rubio por encima de su hombro.

Butch se separó con dificultad de la linda pelirroja y por ultimo acarició su mejilla.

–Debo marcharme, nena. –Y con eso, alcanzó a sus hermanos. – ¡Hasta luego Amanda! –Gritó a la joven a lo lejos.

–¡Pe-pero mi nombre es Eilen! –Gritó de regreso la chica con algo de inocencia y confusión.

–¡Sí, como sea! –Resonó la voz de Butch antes de salir por fin del edificio. Brick negó por la estupidez de su hermano mediano.

Por fuera, el asfalto estaba increíblemente mojado. Había varia agua estancada y la lluvia no había parado. Los tres muchachos vieron a compañeros de clase correr con libros en la cabeza con el intento de no mojarse. Otros sacaban sus paraguas y caminaban tranquilamente hacia el autobús.

Pero a los Rowdy's no les afectaba para nada el agua. Para ellos era patético lloriquear por simple agua cayendo sobre ellos, y dejaban que ésta cayera libremente sobre ellos. Los tres estaban preparados para volar a su hogar, hasta que Boomer sintió que alguien tironeaba de la espalda de su camisa. Él se volvió y la ira burbujeo en su estómago cuando encontró la carita empapada y sonriente de Bubbles.

Gruñó.

– ¿No te dije que dejaras de joderme? –Espetó con brusquedad– ¿Pero qué carajos quieres tú, eh?

Bubbles lo miró sin inmutarse a sus gritos, fijando sus ojos sobre sus labios. Su curiosidad estaba a punto de acabar.

–Oh, bueno… es que se te ha olvidado algo.

–¿Qué? –Volvió a gruñir.

Sin imaginarlo. Sin esperarlo. Sin pasárselo por su mente, Bubbles levitó hasta su altura, enredo sus brazos en su cuello y se apretó contra él plantándole un tibio beso en los labios. La chica presionó fuertemente sus bocas, pero no tuvo el valor de introducir su lengua o mover sus labios sobre los suyos. Creyó que eso sería demasiado.

Fue algo tan rápido, que a los dos segundos la chica ya había separado sus pequeños labios de los ajenos.

El Rowdy azul tenía todos los músculos tensos, y su rostro llevaba muchas emociones a la vez, entre estupefacto, confundido y asombrado. Sus ojos azul cobalto estaban muy abiertos que sus orbes bien se podrían salir. Sus mejillas teñidas de un color escarlata. Su boca entre abierta y con un tenue sabor a fresa, cortesía del labial de Bubbles.

Todo en él era incapaz de reaccionar, y no era el único.

Sus hermanos, detrás de él, estaban pasmados por lo que vieron. Y detrás de la rubia, sus dos hermanas tampoco se perdieron del espectáculo.

A Bubbles no le importaba lo que sucediera después. Si habría consecuencias o no, porque la cara de los tres Rowdyruff Boys no tenía precio.

Los rumores sobre sus besos no estaban del todo resueltos, pero algo que pudo comprobar perfectamente es que sus labios eran muy suaves, y tibios. No estaban para nada mal.

Boomer aún no acababa de procesar la información cuando ella limpió con su pulgar el resto del labial de su comisura y les dedicó a los tres chicos una simpática sonrisa.

–Nos vemos mañana, chicos~

Brick y Butch siguieron con la mirada confusa a la joven que pasó por un costado de ellos, hasta que salió disparada dejando solamente su estela celeste. Después lograron localizar a las dos hermanas de ésta que de igual forma pasaron frente a ellos dedicándoles caras pasmadas.

Buttercup fue la primera en salir volando tras ella gritando "¡Rubia oxigenada! ¡¿Qué carajos fue eso!?"

–¡Oigan, esperen! –Gritó la líder saliendo disparada después.

Brick posó una mano sobre el hombre del rubio, que había logrado salir de su transe.

–Oye ¿Estás bien? –Indagó el joven de ojos carmesí. Boomer solo se volvió hacia la estela celeste que ya estaba a punto de difuminarse, con el rostro algo aturdido ¿Qué cojones le pasaba a esa loca?

–Hombre, la rubita tonta te besó ¡Pero que mendigo suertudo! –Se quejó el azabache haciendo una cara lamentable.

–Cierra la boca, Butch. Pero que puto día tan mas loco, solo falta que lluevan patos y la tonta Morbucks corra desnuda por las calles. –Soltó el líder con tono irónico.- Larguémonos de aquí, que me congelo. –Ordenó emprendiendo el vuelo a la dirección contraria por donde se fueron las chicas, Butch le siguió aun con su parloteo de lo suertudo que fue su hermano menor, y Boomer solo se quedó allí, empapado, llevando una de sus manos donde alguna vez estuvieron los suaves y cálidos labios de su contraparte.

Que niña tan mas extraña… quizá por eso le gustaba tanto. Demostrarle odio siempre fue su mejor opción para disfrazar sus sentimientos.

Despegó, yendo detrás de sus hermanos con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara. Uh, esa azulita no sabía en qué se había metido. Boomer ya le enseñaría después a esa rubita lo que es dar un beso de verdad.

**FIN**

* * *

_¿Qué dicen? ¿Fue de su agrado? _

_Mi inspiración ha sido la tormenta que se desató ayer por la madrugada. Se suspendieron las clases, y mientras andaba como una vil floja continuando con mis otras historias, no sé… de pronto esto surgió ¡Y aquí la tienen!_

_Gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer y espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos en otra ocasión! Hasta pronto~_

_P.D: ¿Me dejan reviews? Ayudarán a esta escritora a sobrevivir a las fuertes lluvias que se avecinan~(?) :33 _


End file.
